The present disclosure relates to a technology of generating text-searchable electronic data by superimposing transparent text data on image data read from a document sheet.
Conventionally, character-recognition function of recognizing characters contained in image data of a document sheet read by a scanner is known. In addition, a technology of generating text-searchable electronic data by superimposing, on image data read from a document sheet, data of characters recognized from the image data by using a character-recognition function as transparent text data is also known.